


Roughed Up

by OnePhoenix



Series: The Fakes and their Soulmates [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix





	Roughed Up

“I’ve got you now, Golden Boy.” Were the words written on Gavin’s arm. 

Growing up Gavin had thought of many things he could say to his soulmate when he first met them. Firstly, that he wasn’t so easily gotten, and secondly, that his soulmate was an asshole. He thought of every way they could’ve met and it didn’t prepare him for the actual meeting. 

What happened was that suddenly, he was grabbed from behind, unable to get a sound out when a gag was placed in his mouth, ropes tied around his arms and everything going black. Not a sound was made from his captor as they dragged him out of his room, away from his computers, and to a car, tossed carelessly in the back. 

He didn’t appreciate the rough housing, the jostling as the car moved and he tried to escape, unable to as his binds were too tight. He couldn’t even get the gag out of his mouth. 

When the car stopped, he felt his heart sink. Maybe this was the end for him. Someone was about to dump him somewhere. Arms picked him up and he caught sight of his captor’s face, covered by a black skull mask. The Vagabond. Of course, this would be how he ends, face to face with the scariest man he’s ever had the pleasure of doing his research on. Maybe that was why the man was after him. Or, since he was a mercenary, it would make sense. He was after him for another crew or something. It would make sense. 

Once inside of the warehouse that he was taken to, he was tossed on a chair, almost falling out. Gavin did not appreciate how rough the Vagabond was being, but apparently it was necessary. 

“I’ve got you now, Golden Boy.” 

The words rang through Gavin’s head several times before he could process the fact that this man, the man who was about to torture and possibly kill him, was his soulmate. A man he didn’t know the identity of even after countless late nights searching for something on him. 

And he couldn’t say anything either, besides a few panicked sounds, staring up and searching for any kind of humanity in the eyes that watched him. In the moment, there was nothing but darkness, matching the mask. 

The first thing Gavin can still remember is the knife cutting his shirt open, scraping against his skin and leaving a fine line of a cut, barely a scratch, but it was enough to leave goosebumps as fear coursed through his body. 

This was one way to meet your soulmate, a torture session where you can’t speak or scream as a knife is carving into your skin. He felt a pause as the Vagabond stared at his chest for a moment, sure he was eyeing the scars that were present just on his chest, two precise cuts that had been made surgically to rid him of his breasts before he pressed on. 

Maybe there was some curiosity from the other man, but it didn’t stop him from carving his name, Vagabond, into his skin. An odd thing to do, brand a man you were going to kill. At least, Gavin assumed that he was going to die. 

Gavin finally passed out before opening his eyes again at the end, blinking as he felt the gag was gone from his mouth. Opening it, he closed it again, wanting to save his breath for when the Vagabond was back in front of him. 

It seemed like forever before the man was back, mask still dawned on his face. Gavin laughed, laughed, just unbelieving that he was still alive. 

“That’s one way to meet you.” 

The words had the man frozen, Gavin watching him as he slowly pulled off the mask. He smirked a bit, exhausted from the torture session and leaning his head back. 

“Of course, this is how I meet my soulmate. Of course, he tortures me and puts the fear of god in me before showing me he’s absolutely bloody gorgeous. This isn’t fair!” 

He might seem like he knows what he’s doing, but he honestly doesn’t. He still shaking from blood-loss, unable to look at the two-colored eyes that stared him down. He was scared, rightfully so, of his soulmate. 

“Fuck,” was the first word he heard from the Vagabond. The first word since he had said the words written on his arms. “Fuck! You’re fucking kidding me.” 

A hand ran through his blond hair, gripping tightly at the end, almost pulling his hair. Ryan could feel the anger bubbling inside of him. He hurt the person that he had dreamt about. Had thought about. Had wanted for years. He dreamt of different ways that they could meet, wondered what wonderful way they’d meet, and it was this. Torture. There was no way the Golden Boy would want him now. 

He was bruised and bloodied and a mess. Not the gorgeous man he’d met before. 

“No, you can’t be him. You... you can’t be my soulmate.” 

But words didn’t lie. He glanced down to his arm and sighed deeply. Maybe they didn’t match. Maybe it was a fake. Maybe, just maybe Gavin had seen the words, even if they had been covered by his jacket. But none of it made sense. The Golden Boy couldn’t have seen it, couldn’t have known. He kept it hidden so well, and now he’s hurt the person he’s supposed to love. 

“Shame, huh? You messed up, Vagabond. Bet you’ve never made a mistake before.” 

“Shut up and let me think.” 

A rival crew had asked him to. He just joined the fakes. Had heard of a Gavin but never the Golden Boy. Gavin this, Gavin that. Never seen the man. And now? Maybe this was Gavin. Maybe this was the man he was supposed to be working with, and he took a job to hurt him. Not that he could’ve known this was his soulmate. 

“Biggest mistake you can make, hurting your soulmate like this. Though, now everyone will know that you’re my owner, huh?” 

Ryan clenched his fist, wishing that the Golden boy would just shut up. He couldn’t deliver him to the other crew now. 

“What’s your name? I’m Gavin. Work with the Fakes. They’ll be looking for me, you know?” 

Not that he knew. For all he knew they thought he was holed up in his apartment, working on a side job looking up some rival crews. 

“Fuck, you’re shitting me. You’re Gavin? Geoff’s Gavin?” 

“Yup, his. Jeremy’s his soulmate though, not me.” 

“Fuck!” 

Now he made a bigger mistake. This was the man he was hired to protect. He definitely was going to get killed for this. 

“Let’s just... get you home....”


End file.
